Two of a Kind
by Vukhal
Summary: A fanfiction dedicated to Juvia and Natsu. It takes place after Natsu gains Laxus's powers. Juvia gets rejected by Gray, who started dating Lucy. What will Natsu do? Read and find out. Co-Author Elemental77
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1 'The Introduction'**_

It had been a day like any other in Fairy Tail. People cheering, drinking and partying. Everyone around was happy. Cana was drinking out of barrels, as usual. Grey, Elfman, Natsu and well... Almost everyone, for that matter were fighting like maniacs. Lucy was as dull as ever, sitting at the bar and talking to Mira-Jane. Juvia, was... Well at her usual exploits, staring at Grey.

''Come on Ice-Block Head, that all you got!'' yelled Natsu, from the very top of his lungs. He was breathing fire while doing so.

Grey cast a ice shield, to protect himself from the fire. ''Shut up! Lizard-Face, I'll beat you into a pulp!'' yelled Gray, with the same amount of energy.

''No you shut up! Pervy stripper, I'll kick you butt!'' yelled Natsu once more, prolonging the 'argument'.

The two had clashed, leaving only remanents of broken Fairy Tail mages behind them. That was a clash to behold, accompanied by a lot of insults... Somewhere along the lines Grey stripped, but that wasn't out of the ordinary. At least not for him.

Some smartass comments were made, and the fight re-started. Well, it didn't last very long... Considering the fact that Natsu was able to put Grey through, nothing else than the guild's main enterance. Which was... closed, for the time being. The impact was so hard that the door didn't exist anymore.

The fight stopped after that, but not because of Natus. Nooooo, it was because Makarov had arrived. Natsu didn't notice that, and wanted to fight. This will to fight was soon broken... By a enormous fist, from Master Makarov himself.

Once things cooled down, he returned back to the bar. Upon doing that, he heard the party continue. Grey had returned, and was quite fucked-up. Juvia feinted upon seeing him, while Lucy rushed to see if he is alright.

''Grey, are you okay?'' asked a worried Lucy.

Grey gave her a rather strange look, right before loudly saying ''Do I look okay to you?!''

This had earned him a slap, to which he responded with another yell ''What was that for!''. Lucy was grinning, and then had said ''Well, I was concerned... You didn't need to be an ass about it.''

Usually this would be the part when Grey started fights, but instead he just said ''Lucky for you that we are dating, otherwise I'd wreck you!''

This made Lucy laugh, and gave her a perfect oppurtunity to tease ''Like Natsu did to you just now? I sure wouldn't like that!''

Grey was basically fuming, an ICE MAGE... FUMING. Natsu laughed, then approached the two. ''What's up Stripper, are you hurt? Do you want me to hit you somewhere else... I mean you would forget about the rest of the pain, and well... I'd be my pleasure to hit you.'' He exclaimed while grinning like a madman.

''Shut up, you gained some of Laxus's power... It was rather obvious that I couldn't beat you!'' Exclaimed Grey loudly and angrily. He felt as if Natsu cheated his way for a win.

Natsu smirked ''I didn't use his power to kick your butt, and that means that you only got weaker! HA!''. It had been rather interesting to see Natsu morally crushing Grey. He didn't mean it however, and Grey knew that. It didn't change the fact that Grey wanted to win, so he was rather mad that he didn't.

Juvia appeared at the scene, and asked some questions like Lucy did. But Grey's responses didn't earn him any slaps... At least not from Juvia.

They were just joking around, until Juvia asked ''Grey-sama, would you take Juvia out on a date?''. Her tone seemed warm, and as if she was waiting for a yes.

The coldness of Gray kicked in and the answer was ''No, I really have no feelings for you. Fact of the matter is, I find you creepy. Besides, I'm with Lucy... And even if I wasn't, I still wouldn't.''

Now that was cold, even for him. Juvia took some time to process the info she had just heard. Upon doing so, she stormed out the main entrance... Causing a very, very heavy rain. Everyone in the guild saw that, and were honestly... Angry.

Nobody voiced their opinion, until Natsu decided to do so. He was crushed that Lucy chose Grey over him, but he didn't show it. Besides, he was more concerned about Juvia at the moment.

''What the hell is wrong with you!'' yelled Natsu, who was bursting with anger. ''She is the most unstable person around, at least emotionally! And this is the way you reject her!? Even after, she saved YOUR sorry ass!''. Natsu started beating on Grey... So much that the black raven haired boy fainted.

Lucy was agreeing with Natsu, but gave him a slap.

''OW! What was that for!?'' Natsu diverted his attention to Lucy.

''He had overdone it! BUT SO DID YOU!'' yelled Lucy... Slapping him again.

Natsu didn't say a word, he just stood up and went to the main entrance. This had triggered another yell form Lucy ''Where are you going!? I'm not done!''. She however was surprised by the answer.

''Shut up! I'm going to fix your boyfriends mess. Now leave me alone.'' He said with what seemed to be sadness.

Happy, Panther, Carla, Wendy and Gajeel were on the second floor. They had observed the situation, and the Wendy went down to heal Grey. Some talking insued inbetween them, right before Happy said ''I have never Natsu like this.'' Before taking another bite of fish.

''Well, why are you standing there for? Go after him.'' Said Carla.

''No sir! I am not getting in his way right now.'' Exclaimed Happy, shivering from fear.

They couldn't blame him, despite the fact that Natsu wouldn't do anything to him. However this was Happy, and his statements were rather... Annoying, seeing as how he was a kid. So they just let him stay, seeing as how he could only make things worse.

Lucy was lef speechless, and so was Grey... But that was due to the fact that he was not consious. The rest of the guild felt sorry for Juvia, and were glad that Natsu went out of his way to defend and comfort her.

Natsu's temper is rather unique. He'd do anything for his friends, but if it isn't about them, he doesn't seem to have restraints. It had been the first time he had so balantly wrecked both Grey... Both physicaly and mentaly.

As he was leaving the guild, he picked up her scent. It was hard to track due to the heavy rain, but he was determined to find her. He felt sorry for her, and could actually relate to her to some extent, seeing as how he had feelings for Lucy. It may not have been shown, but his grief and sadness was hidden... Beneath a mask of energy, 'simpleness' and fake joy. He didn't want to worry anyone about his own scars and burdens he carries, that was simply the way he wanted it to be.

Natsu then left off, trying to track Juvia down.

_**CHAPTER 1 END**_

_**This fanfiction is a work of me and Elemental77.**_

_**We also are working on a Bleach-Naruto crossover, paring Soi-Fon and Naruto in the process.**_

_**The fanfiction of his is called 'A Fateful Encounter' so I'd recommend checking it out.**_

_**Well, check out his page for that matter. He is an awesome writer, so you won't regret it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 'Affections Rising'**_

Natsu had been searching for Juvia for quite a while now, seeing as how the rain affected his scent. He finally caught a whiff of her scent, and started to relentlessly track it. He went towards the park, because the scent led all the way there.

When he arrived... That was a rather depressing sight. Juvia had been just staring in a general direction... While crying a river that is.

Juvia suddenly felt cold, so she thought it was her Grey-sama... She turned around, but before saying anything, she saw Natsu. 'Why is he so cold?' thought Juvia, who was a bit concerned.

''Are you okay, Juvia-san?'' asked Natsu, with what was a concerned voice.

Juvia found it strange that it was Natsu that went after her... Seeing as how they didn't know each other very well. Despite all that, she decided to ask ''What about you Natsu-san?''.

Before Natsu was able to say _'Oh I'm okay.'_ Juvia said ''You are not okay, since you feel cold... As cold as _him_.''

What she had just said almost made her cry, despite the fact that she wept moments ago. Then tears started going down her face, again.

Juvia was the type of girl that was... Dedicated to the person she loved, but her love wasn't returned. That is the main reason of crying. However, the crying stopped when Natsu hugged her and whispered ''Everything will be okay Juvia, so don't cry.''. That tender sound had reached her ear, so she looked up... Tears have gone into dismay.

Natsu tried to make her feel comfort, so he put all he had into his 'warm' aura. She knew that, and decided to ask ''Why are you comforting Juvia, Natsu-san?''.

It wasn't a question out of curiousity, yet interest... They barely even broke words, yet he was trying to make her feel better.

''We ARE friends right, I get it... We didn't talk too much, but now would be a good time to start. Wouldn't you agree?'' asked Natsu while giving her the warmest smile he could conjure.

Despite all of his efforts, she was still sad. It wasn't because of Grey rejecting her, but because of Natsu. He had been bearing so much pain, yet didn't share it with anyone... And now there he was comforting her, whose problems seem like nothing compared to his.

''Natsu-san, I-I...'' she tried desperatly to help him out as well.

Natsu just smiled, then exclaimed as he put a finger upon her lips ''Quiet now, take as much time as you want. I'm here for you.''

Juvia felt something, something that had been broken moments ago. Juvia felt attraction, despite the fact that Natsu was her complete opposite... Even in magic. She however didn't mind, his presence was better that Grey's. It was warm, and that was the feeling she needed. She decided not to talk, and just completely fell on Natsu.

_***Fairy Tail's Guild Hall***_

''Well, you went too far... It's your fault!'' yelled Lucy, a bit angry-ish towards Grey.

Grey responded ''No it wasn't. Let me heal up first!''

He couldn't talk due to the injuries that Natsu inflicted upon him, so he tried to make this conversation as short as possible. Lucy wasn't having any of that... So she continuously bugged him for a decent amount of time.

''I want him out. Only you and me are going to be in the team!'' yelled Grey, causing himself to bleed. Wendy just sighed, since she was the one healing him... And the rest of the guild, for that matter. She wanted to give Grey a peice of her mind, but she prevented herself from doing so. In the end it would be a lot more trouble, than worth.

''Where is Lizard-Face? I have some scores to settle!'' yelled Gray, who was full of rage and spite.

''You are not to fight him anytime soon, Grey.'' Said Master, and continued ''As he's fixing the mess that you made.''

Grey scratched his head, surprisingly unaware about what he had done. He didn't think that he acted like a cold, smug, arrogant prick, who had just blown off Juvia in the coldest manner possible.

Makarov sighed, then said ''He's currently with Juvia. So you'll leave him be.''

Grey just nodded, not even having the curtesy to speak.

_***The Park***_

Juvia had been crying for a long time now, but was able to contain herself. Natsu gave it his all to stop her from crying. It wasn't an easy job, but he was well suited for the task.

''Thank you, Natsu-san... For helping Juvia.'' Exclaimed Juvia quietly.

Natsu smiled, but was ripping himself apart inside. She took note of his selflessness, and was rather surprised. Not many people were like Natsu, looking out for others over themselves. Juvia then asked something, which surprised even her.

''Um... Natsu-san, would you go with Juvia to um... Dinner?''

She was blushing after realising that she asked him out, at least to some extent.

Natsu really didn't have much choice here, so he just dumbly nodded and said ''Yeah, I'd love to!''

This made Juvia blush even more, considering the fact that someone cared for her. She thought it was Grey at first, but upon their 'conversation'... She had realised that wasn't the case. However, this pink-haired teen came in her time of need.

Natsu then said ''Umm... Juvia, aren't we a bit to close for comfort?''

Juvia snapped out of her thoughts, just to find herself only half-a –inch away from Natsu's face. Their noses were almost touching, and their eyes fixated at each other. Juvia was frozen, she didn't know what to do. Despite everything Natsu kept his head cool, but tried not to look like a dick. He didn't want people to think that he abused Juvia's vunerability. In this short time, he grew a liking for her... So he wanted to treat her properly. It might have been that both of their hearts were shattered, so they found each other for comfort. Juvia finally was able to move away, with cheeks beeting red. Probably red-er than Erza's hair. Natsu wasn't fairing much better either...

''Thank you Natsu-san, Juvia'll see you tonight.'' Said Juvia with a glint of happiness in her voice.

Immediatly upon saying that, she had put on a smile... And it wasn't a fake one.

Natsu returned it, then exclaimed ''Yeah, I'll pick you up at.. Say 7 P.M.?''

''Juvia'd like that.''

When she said that, she turned around... Ready to leave, but Natsu was right behind her.

He gently took her hand, and turned her back around. Their faces were, yet again dangerously close.

''You are a lot prettier when you smile... It suits you better.''

Juvia couldn't belive what she had just heard, but before being able to think about that remark... She felt a warm, soft presence on her lips. This had made her snap out of her analysis, just to find Natsu kissing her. She was able to escape, but didn't want to. For once in her life, she felt wanted.

When their lips parted, she felt a bit of coldness... But the memory would keep her warm.

''I apologize Juvia, I was curious.'' Said Natsu who was embarrassed beyond sanity. Good thing he wasn't sane.

''Thank you.''

''Huh?''

This last remark left Natsu confused... He thought he had fucked up by doing that.

''Thank you for doing this for Juvia!'' She said with a tone that couldn't chose... Between embarrassment and happiness.

''Um...Uh... No... Problem?'' Was Natsu's rather hilarious response.

Juvia gave him a smile, right before leaving. Juvia went to prepare herself for a 'date' with Natsu. He went to do that as well, but first he went to the guild to see Mira.

_**CHAPTER 2 END**_

_**Reasoning behind Natsu's calmness? He cares for his friends, and is there for them... No matter what. Juvia needed somebody to comfort her, so he did what was necessary to help her out. Sure he is a destructive-teen, but he still has his moments.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 'Juvia's Test'**_

Upon arriving home, both Natsu and Juvia started preparing for their date. Natsu took out some nice, formal clothes. It had been a black tux, with a white undershirt and a red bow tie. He prepared the money, and made the reservations in a fancy restaurant. Juvia grabbed her long, elegant, and rather detailed blue dress. In it, she looked quite sophisticated, as an aristocratical lady in her mid 40s... Natsu would look like an older man, if it wasn't for his pink hair.

And so the two younglings prepared, not knowing that this night... Would show them how much alike they are, at least in some respects. They were... Birds of a Feather.

_***Fairy Tail's Guild Hall***_

Gray had finally chilled out (no pun intended). Everybody was either criticising or shunning him for his actions. He wasn't aware of what he had done, his mind clouded by hatred. He couldn't believe his ears, it was so bad... Even Lucy told him to take Juvia out on a friendly dinner.

Gray stood up, got dressed, then went outside.

''Master, Natsu and Juvia haven't returned yet... Is it okay to send Gray there?'' asked Mira-Jane with concern in her voice.

Master just put on a smile ''We can't do anything about it, so we just have to wait and see how this plays out.''

Mira just nodded, and went on with her day.

_**-6 P.M.-**_

Gray was searching for Juvia, and Natsu. For Juvia to apologize, and Natsu... Well, to fight him. As he was walking through the city streets, he spotted Juvia. She looked amazing, with that elegant dress going down her body. Gray approached her, and saw her face turn sour.

''Listen, I wanted to apologize about earlier today... I behaved like a dick.'' Said Gray, with clear regret within his voice.

''No, it's okay Gray-san. Juvia found somebody else.'' Answered Juvia, who was glad that Gray wasn't such a dick on purpose. She remembered that Natsu bashed him in, so he was angry... And it wasn't the best time to approach him.

''So, judging by the way you look... I'd say you are going on a date.'' Said Gray blankly.

''So, who is the guy?''

Juvia was about to respond, but then she saw Natsu. He was impeccably dressed, thus looking devilishly handsome. She couldn't believe her eyes at first, but when reality had struck her... She almost fainted.

''Why are you here Icy-Stripper?!'' exclaimed Natsu angrily and loudly. You couldn't blame him, after everything he had done... He had the nerve to show his face.

''I was looking for you Flame-Brain! Time for a remach!'' yelled Gray.

Gray charged him, but was rather shocked with what ensued. Juvia had stopped him from moving, with her water-lock. He turned towards her, just to hear her say ''Gray-san, Juvia and Natsu-sama are going on a date. Please, haven't you done enough.''

These words struck Gray, causing him to feel a mixture of guilt, embarrassment and humility. He backed away, seeing as how there was nothing he could do.

''Have fun, you two.'' Were the only words he exclaimed while returning to the Guild.

The two smiled at that, right before Natsu took Juvia's arm and started heading towards the resturant. While they were walking, some basic chatter followed along. Nothing too interesting, besides the talk about Happy. For some reason, he was the most interesting topic between the two.

After some time they had arrived, both entering the resturant. The waiter asked for the reservations, to which Natsu replied ''Natsu Dragneel and Juvia Lockster.''

''Ah, yes. Follow me.'' Said the polite waiter.

_***Fairy Tail's Guild Hall***_

''So, you are saying that N...''

''Yes, for the last time Lucy. I just saw them.'' Said Gray, who got tired of repeating himself.

Lucy grinned and said ''Well, I hope those guys are happy. They do deserve it.''

''You are probably right.''

Lucy turned around, just to see Laxus.

The conversation between the couple was... Supposed to be private, that however wasn't the case. Laxus then yelled about the newly inquired info, which left the members confused. Then, they started partying again, seeing as how Laxus gave them a reason to do it... Not that they needed it anyway.

_***The restaurant***_

The two sat down, as the waiter took the orders. Juvia ordered a salad, while Natsu ordered a stake, potatoes,... etc. He even ordered more stuff for Juvia, who really didn't want to. She had to deal with it for the moment.

''Could you tell me... Why do you only eat salads?'' asked Natsu curiously.

''Juvia wants her line to be perfect. Juvia wants to look beautiful for Natsu-sama.'' Was the answer. This made Natsu laugh, which caused a chain reaction by Juvia blushing.

''You really needn't worry about that. You are beautiful Juvia.'' Natsu replied, with a big smile. His cheeks were bright red, seeing as how this conversation was... Delicate.

''I mean, that dress... Hair... Everything... You're perfect!'' He then exclaimed loudly. This made Juvia flush, and caused her head to spin. She couldn't get over the feeling, the feeling of being wanted.

Upon snapping out of her little 'trance', she had exclaimed instinctively ''Well, Natsu-sama looks amazingly good today. Juvia thinks so.''

When Natsu registered the words, and Juvia's brain comprehended what she had done... They were feeling such embarrassment, they both wanted to run away.

The waiter saved the day by saying ''I apologize sir, but here is your meal. The order was rather big, so here is our complimentary wine to go along.''

''Thank you.'' Replied both Natsu and Juvia at the same time. This caused some giggles on both ends, and ended up defusing the tense situation they found themselves in.

The two stopped talking, and found their food to be more interesting. Juvia had expected Natsu to eat like a madman, but was in for a surprise... And not a nasty one. Natsu was eating with his fork and knife, not hands. From her POV he looked rather mature and sophisticated.

The meal then ensued in silence, with both of them stealing glances at each other. When they were done with the meal, both of them decided to have a glass o' wine.

They started talking again, smiling, enjoying each others company. The wine however had hit them pretty good. One thing led to another, as they started making out. While this was going on, the waiter was smiling. Natsu had helped him out once, but didn't remember... And now, they were even.

It didn't take long for the fresh couple to leave the restaurant, for a more... Secluded place. The walk was rather long, but it didn't matter since they were together. Besides, they were drunk as hell. Upon finally arriving at Juvia's residence, they tried to unlock the door... But were struggling to get the key in.

They didn't know that someone was stalking them... And it was none other than Laxus. Natsu would have detected him, but besides being intoxicated... He was focused on Juvia.

Laxus then jumped down with a smrik, then asked ''Do you two lovebirds need a hand?''

Natsu and Juvia were too drunk to be embarrassed, so they just nodded. Laxus took the key and unlocked the door. The two thanked him, right before entering.

Laxus started walking away, then he heard a bed slam... That made him smile.

_'This will be interesting.'_ He diabolicaly thought to himself.

_**CHAPTER 3 END**_

_**It's been good so far, but I have some work that needs doing... So don't expect the next chapter tommorow.**_

_***WARNING* THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LEMON.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 'Unbound Passion'**_

_**Lemon alert!**_

Upon entering Juvia's house, the couple rushed to the bedroom. Despite being drunk, excitement and the sheer passion was filling the air. They had entered Juvia's bedroom in a mere matter of seconds... It was quite a sight to behold.

The two started making-out, feeling their brains go numb from the pleasure... And those were just plain kisses. Steam started filling the room, which was to be expected. Juvia was water, and Natsu fire... When those two mix, it's bound to get hot.

Natsu didn't mind the heat, he was molded by it, even as a youngling. The hotness however attacked Juvia's senses, the fact that the steam was mixed with Natsu's scent... Didn't help her. At this point, even if she wanted to stop, her body wouldn't allow it... Not that she would.

Natsu took her clothes off carefully, not wanting to ruin that dress. Upon finishing, he received no such mercy. Juvia used water magic to blast of his attire... A bit overkill, but hey.

_'Oh my, he's huge'_ was the last thought that came into Juvia's mind. Seeing as how Natsu already went down on her, causing her the inability to think clearly. She could feel his tongue deep within her, and she loved the feeling. His warmth and 'playfulness' were something that made him exquisite... At least when it came to oral sex.

Natsu focused his magic power into his tongue, making it warmer than usual. Now this was the snapping point, at least for Juvia. She was already having pleasure spasms, but this took it to a whole new level. Her brain practically melted from the extreme pleasure she felt.

Natsu's tongue was just oozing away within her, tasting and savoring every bit. It didn't take too long before Juvia came. She had to repay the 'favour', so she quickly swapped places with him. As she went down, she was both kissing and licking his abs. Everytime Juvia's tongue or lips connected to Natsu's flesh, hot steam came up.

She only saw his 'dragon' as they were undressing, and damn was it big... Now however, it got a lot bigger. Juvia used her breasts at first, causing Natsu to squirm from sheer enjoyment. She didn't hesitate, and started licking the tip every time it went out.

Natsu had a hard time coping with this, as he wanted more... But if he finished now... He wouldn't get more, so he gave it his best shot.

Juvia saw this, and was going to let him have something better than that. With that said, she started giving him head. Now Natsu was at his snapping point, lucky for him his willpower exceeded his reason... Making him therefore endure the unendurable.

Now she was all in, and started using her magic to create a thin layer of water. This layer was in-between Natsu's 'dragon' and her tongue, which she used to move the layer up and down. Surprisingly he was able to withstand this for a minute or two, but it had overwhelmed him.

Much like Juvia, he came without a warning. She didn't have the time to pull it out, so the semen ended up within her mouth. However it was a big load, so she was unable to keep it in. It had bathed her chin, and breasts as well.

_'Natsu-sama's semen is hot... Tasty... And so thick.'_ These were the thoughts going through her head.

I would love to give Natsu's thoughts, but his brain was nonexistent at the moment. Juvia took advantage of this and went on top. The usual shy girl, ended up being a unsatisfiable monster. Her craving for Natsu was... Well... I'd compare it to heroin addiction.

Before Natsu was able to respond, or recover for that matter... Juvia had already been atop of him, straightening his member for perfect alignment. When he realised what was going on, he was already inside Juvia.

As she was 'riding' him, a lot of loud moans and pleasure screams were released. Waking up the town, and even reaching the guild.

_***Same time at the Fairy Tail's Guild Hall***_

When everyone heard that, they started celebrating. Laxus was laughing his ass off, but was happy he 'lent a hand'. And most of the girls went dark red, as if they had done that themselves. Elfman yelled something about Natsu being a real man, and Gray was just smirking in the corner... With Lucy in his arms. Gajeel wanted to be the troll, and interrupt them... But Mira-Jane pounded him into the floor with her demon soul.

_***Back at Juvia's Place***_

Juvia had never felt such a burning sensation, nor did she think it was plausible. She was in her own pleasure world, as was Natsu. Despite her looks and attitude, she was really on par with Natsu's endurance. That was a useful thing, as it meant that it would last longer.

This illusion of it lasting long was smashed. Natsu had enclosed his arms around her, pulling her down on his chest. He then started thrusting at an incredible speed, which took Juvia by surprise. She was at the brink of an orgasm... And all the ecstasy that came along with it. Natsu felt the same exact way.

This lasted for the next few seconds, before both let out a loud moan... Well Natsu let out a rather loud grunt, but oh well. Juvia came, and he came inside her. She was rather tired after that, and was being put to sleep by the warm liquid within her. Good thing it was her safe day, or at least that's what she thought.

Juvia simply collapsed onto a sleeping Natsu, right before slipping into sleep herself. It hadn't been a moment too soon.

The two youngsters were about to see what fate has in-store for them.

_**Chapter 4 END**_

_***NOTE***_

_**Next fanfiction will be about 'my' adventures in S.T.A.L.K.E.R. universe. That is my current project, which holds me up from putting out chapters daily.**_

_**Oh, I also had noticed that Dark Gothic Lolita has favorited this. I am honored, seeing as how she is one of my favourite writers.**_

_**Now, the next chapter will be out tomorrow. It will be in the later hours however, seeing as how I'm still working out the plot and name for my S.T.A.L.K.E.R. fanfiction.**_

_**PEACE OUT!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 'The Awakening'**_

It had been around 9 A.M. After what was a endless and rather tiring night... Natsu had awoken. He had felt a warm embrace, too warm for it to be a mere blanket. He had also realised that he was naked, but that was besides the point. He looked downwards, just to see Juvia resting on top of him.

This would have been the moment when he yells, something along the lines of ''WHAT THE HELL!''. The answer to what had occurred was rather obvious. Natsu kept quiet, waiting for Juvia to wake up.

_'She looks so peaceful... So serene... So beautiful.'_ Thought a rather nervous Natsu. He was nervous because he was awaiting a reaction from Juvia... Well, the moment she wakes up anyways.

That didn't take long, seeing as how Juvia woke up instantly after. She had opened her eyes, just to meet his. She was able to lose herself in those same eyes. Everything that was roaming her mind stopped, as she realised that she was naked. So was Natsu, so that made thing a bit more awkward... For her at least.

She got over everything surprisingly quickly, but her blush didn't dissapear . This very morning, she was going to spend with a person she loved... And she also knew that he loves her back. That in mind, she got up, then got dressed. As she finished, and went back into the bedroom... Natsu was still nude.

''Wh-why are you still naked Natsu-sama'' said Juvia shockingly, as she was taking quick glances at him. She had also mumbeled ''Not that I mind...'' in a quiet tone.

Natsu wasn't embarrassed by the way he looked, so he just pointed at the remnants of his clothes.

''Well, you took them off... Your way.'' He said, grinning like a loon while doing so.

Juvia turned to a dark-shade of red, then ran out of the room. Natsu was laughing like a maniac, which wasn't quite a surprise. He never had much reason to begin with, so this was a normal situation for him. God knows why he was, but hey...

''Take these!'' exclaimed Juvia loudly, as she entered the room. She had thrown a pair of male pants, and a shirt. Natsu didn't care where they came from, so he just god dressed.

The duo entered the dining room, and sat down in an awkward silence. This was broken by the question ''Is there some food Juvia?''

This made Juvia laugh, ultimately making Natsu do the same. It didn't take her long, as she went into the kitchen. She had brought out a few sandwiches, through which Natsu ate through in a mere matter of seconds.

''These are great Juvia! I didn't know you can prepare good food.'' Said a well-fed and happy Natsu.

Juvia gave him a smile, then exclaimed ''Natsu-sama, I really want to try your cooking. Mira-Jane told me it's fantastic.''

''Oh, where did the third person disappear to?'' asked Natsu curiously.

Juvia didn't understand at first, but then had realised what confused Natsu. She addressed herself in first person, instead of 'Juvia'.

''I-I-I really don't know Natsu-sama.'' She embarrassingly answered the given question.

Natsu laughed a bit at first, then had exclaimed ''You know, to my ears it sounds better.''

There was a blush covering his face... Despite the fac that he already had sex with the girl in front of him, he felt embarrassed for giving her a compliment.

Juvia giggled at that, and simply thanked him.

They spent the rest of the morning just chit-chatting about stuff.

_***Meanwhile at the Guild***_

''Where is Natsu?'' was the most popular question. The answer was something along the lines of ''Well, was put through some excruciating treatment last night.''

Everybody was either cheering or laughing. The very few exceptions who didn't... Well, those were girls. They were too busy gossiping about the relationship between Natus and Juvia. That was quite obvious however.

Gajeel, Laxus and Gray were making witty statements about Natsu... In 'that' manner.

Everyone was eagar to see both Natsu and Juvia come through the door.

_***Back at Juvia's house***_

The 'dynamic' duo was preparing to leave. Juvia had agreed to come with Natsu to his house, and wait for him to change.

The two went outside, and started making their way towards Natsu's residence. As they were going, a lot of people were looking at them. They were either smiling, waving at them, or frowning.

Natsu and Juvia realised everything along the way. They wanted to keep this a secret, but it was a bit too late for that. Natsu decided to put an arm around Juvia's waist as they were moving along. She gladly accepted it, all the while loving the attention she was getting.

This went on for a while, right before they finally arrived to Natsu's residence.

As they entered, Juvia noticed the state that his house was in... And wasn't surprised, yet disgusted. Natsu grabbed some fresh clothes, and his trademark scarf.

He then started removing the pants and shirt that were on him. This caused Juvia to turn around and blush.

He had caught that, and started teasing ''What's the matter, it's not like you haven't seen me naked a while ago.''

Juvia remembered, and started shaking her head... Trying to get rid of all dirty thoughts skulking within. She then felt a hand turn her around. As that was happening, suddenly Natsu smashed his lips against hers, savouring the taste.

Upon parting, he mouthed ''You are a bit relaxed, but you still have a way to go... Still I find that you are cute when in that stiff mood, my love.''

Juvia's brain did register every word, but emphasised on the last two.

_'H-He just called me my love... What is this feeling.' _Were Juvia's thoughts.

Juvia turned red, then gave Natsu a smile. He was fully dressed, which disappointed her a little bit.

''Alright, I'm set... Ready to face the Guild?'' asked Natsu, who wasn't showing a bit of concern.

Juvia remembered about the Guild... This was going to be difficult for her, but she'll live.

The couple then left the house, and headed straight towards the guild. As they were walking a question popped up.

''Would you like to stay with me Natsu-sama... I mean, your house is a wreck.'' Said Juvia honestly, showing Natsu that she has no ulterior motive.

Natsu smiled, then exclaimed ''Well, seeing as how I'm always on missions... I really didn't have the time to clean it, but yes, I would like that.''

Juvia gave him a smile, right before continuing to discuss unrelated topics with him.

Soon enough they had reached the Guild. Before entering, Natsu asked one thing ''Ready?''. Juvia responded with a nod. As a response, Natsu kicked down the door, then yelled ''We're BACK!''

_**Chapter 5 END**_

_**This will go on a bit longer, as I finally worked out the details for the S.T.A.L.K.E.R. fanfic. I hope you enjoyed, gimme a favourite if you did. It doesn't help out, it just makes me feel good. (The favourite that is :D)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 'Confused Feelings'**_

As the duo entered the guild, the result was as follows... People were either cheering, or asking embarrassing questions. The two returned to their normal behaviour, as Natsu heard Laxus teasing him. Juvia concealed herself, and watched from a distance.

Natsu was as energetic as ever, using stupid remarks... But mostly lettin' his fists do the talking for him. The fight that insued was so damn interesting, and fun... Everybody forgot about Juvia and Natsu.

Elfman was yelling something about being a man, right as Natsu ran through him. This was happening as Gray was charging towards the pink-haired wizard, for he wanted retribution for the last fight. In the midst of battle, Natsu's and Grey's eyes met... Like they locked-on to each other.

Gray knew that he had to go all out, and with a yell ''Ice-Make Lance!'' he ran towards Natsu. To his surprise, his charge was cut short. Natsu yelled with a firey breath ''ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!''.

He had melted Gray's ice, then met his face... With a fist. He spotted something, from the corner of his eye. He saw Juvia get nervous, and it didn't take him too long to figure out why. She was more concerned about Gray than him.

Juvia was struggling, as she thought she was over Gray. She couldn't have been more wrong, which triggered both jealousy and sadness within Natsu. She didn't sense that at the time, as she was preoccupied with her own emotional 'problem'.

When Natsu saw this, despite the fact he wanted to punch Gray's face in... He just snagged a job poster, and started heading out. Grey saw this, and he took a cheap-shot. He tried to blindside him, but just ended up eating another fist to the face. He could feel something different, as Natsu usually didn't behave like this.

Nobody but him saw Natsu's escape, not even Juvia. She didn't even watch the fight, rather she retracted into a corner. For her, it was a hard struggle... Seeing as how she never had this sort of dilemma. Grey spotted that, and knew what was up. He didn't act on it, seeing as how that could only make things worse.

_***Meanwhile, on the road to the forest***_

_'Does she still love that Icy bastard... How... Why?'_ These were the thoughts running through Natsu's head.

He took a group job, of eradicating a gang of rogue wizard bandits. Despite the fact he was going in alone. Natsu's magic was fueled by his emotions... And right now he had anger to spare, and he had enough to fuckin' burst like a volcano.

He approached the hideout, after some time of trekking. The bandits just laughed at him, thinking that a kid like him can't even hold his own against a mere human, let alone a wizard. They were in for a nasty surprise...

Natsu was rather brutal, as he nearly killed them... He didn't want to, but anger got the better of him. Despite the fact he just destroyed a 20-30 people camp... With all the members of it present, his anger fueled bloodthirst wasn't yet satisfied.

_***5 Days Later***_

''So Juvia, how are you and Natsu doing?'' Asked curiously Mira-Jane, with her trademark smile.

Juvia had returned to her usual self, seeing as how the last five days... She didn't even get to see Natsu, as if he was avoiding her.

''Ju-Juvia doesn't know, Juvia hasn't seen Natsu lately.'' She answered honestly, with a bit of disappointment within her voice.

''Well, he is only around here early. Yesterday he arrived right as the guild opened, only me and Gray were here before him.'' Said Mira, with something in her voice... That resembled concern.

Juvia noticed that, and asked ''What is wrong Mira-san? Is there something worrying you?''

That was the question she had to respond to... So she said ''Well, Natsu seemed... Different.''

''How so?'' asked Juvia curiously, as she was generally interested as to why Natsu was... Missing.

''Well, when he walked in that morning... He seemed, disturbed by something. I told Gray to ask him was he alright, but as he made his way towards Natsu... He told something which was very... Unlike him.''

That had gotten Juvia's full attention, seeing as how it might answer the questions bothering her. She didn't have to ask anything else, since Mira continued after taking a sip of water.

''He told him not to get any closer when he came within a ten foot radius of him... Otherwise he will bash his brains in. From what I remember, he took a rather difficult job. I hope he is alright.''

Right as that sentence was finished, Natsu walked in. Everybody around him were asking him questions like 'Are you okay Natsu?' or 'What happened to you?'

He was covered in wounds, and his own blood. He just walked up to Mira, and slammed a peice of paper on the counter. He then moved to the board and took another before heading out.

Juvia quickly said ''Natsu-sama whe...''

''Leave me alone.'' Was the only thing Natsu said, right before heading out.

Juvia felt cold, Natsu was still emmiting warmth... But it was the evil, angry kind. She knew something was bothering him, as his words were filled with coldness... As if he was Gray, not Natsu.

She then looked at the paper... And saw that he wiped out an entire group of wizards from the Dark Guild.

When Mira told the guild what he had done, everyone was shocked. He took on a S-class 4 people mission by himself. Now, she saw the other one he picked up... It was from the same caliber. She had now been generaly concerned, as Natsu didn't even talk to anyone. Not even Happy, who was his best friend. Sure they were living together, but Happy's mood changed. He wasn't quite 'happy' for the last few days.

Gray, who was watching all of this unfold... Finally decided to do something. He still was felling guilty about the things he said to Juvia. He wanted to make things right. He walked up to Juvia and then exclaimed ''Listen, I can't explain anything right now... But come with me.''

Juvia had been confused at first, but then shook her head and went with Gray. She didn't know what was about to go down... And most ceritanly didn't expect to go to Natsu.

One person beat them to it... None other than Laxus.

_**Chapter 6 END**_

_**I'm sorry... I couldn't write, seeing how I ended up in a hospital. My shoulder was dislocated, and my elbow broken, so I was unable to write. I got those injuries at my workplace (Few people know this, but I work as a bouncer in a night-club called 'Rieter' in Montenegro.**_

_**I am currently on a 'sick' leave, so I'll try to write more often. Don't expect chapters every day, since my fuckin' arm hurts like hell.**_

_**Next chapter will be up either tomorrow, or three days from now... Depends on the quality of painkillers I take before starting to write.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 'Revelations'**_

As Gray and Juvia were making their way towards Natsu, Laxus had already been there. Despite his rough, and now a bit playful exterior... He was worried about Natsu. Mostly because of what he did not know, and revealing that was a priority.

Natsu had already been home, prepin' for his new mission. Laxus just walked in, not announcing his presence what-so-ever.

''Oi Natsu, we don't see ya around lately? Are you that scared of me... That you DON'T want to spend time in the guild?'' asked teasingly Laxus, who despite the reason he came... Still liked drawing out Natsu's reactions.

''What did you say Buzz-Butt?'' Answered Natsu, who wanted to fight Laxus the minute he heard him.

Laxus just laughed, then said ''Gimme that!''

He took the mission poster out of Natsu's hands. ''Ohhhh, a 4-man S-class demon hunting mission? Are you gettin' cocky brat?''

''Hey! I just finishe...''

Before Natsu was able to finish his sentence Laxus backhanded him, knocking him to the ground.

''I know what you had done ya ignorant dumb-ass... Don't go braggin' about it everywhere ya go, and after finishing a mission like that ya gotta relax a bit.''

Natsu charged Laxus again, yet to no avail. ''Oh, temper, temper. You are weak as hell already, rest-up first.''

Laxus hoped for Natsu to attack him some more, but that didn't happen. Natsu just bandaged up, and continued the preparation for the mission.

''Didn't you hear me? If I can beat you this easy... You wouldn't stand a chance againts Gray in your state, let alone a demon.'' Laxus tried to hit a nerve, and had succeded.

''WHY DID YOU BRING HIM INTO THIS! SHUT UP YOU... YOU LIGHTNING MONKEY!'' Yelled Natsu angrily, trying to offend Laxus.

''What? I struck a nerve? Didn't see that one coming.'' Said Laxus sarcasticaly.

Natsu didn't understand it at first, so he just continued packing.

''I wonder why you hate Gray so much... Is it because of that blue haired wench? That Jumija or Juvika or whatever?''

''It's Juvia you prick!''

Laxus smiled and exclaimed in a teasing manner ''Oh, so that's it. You are wondering is your 'water beauty' gettin' some ice on the side, ehhh?''

This had pissed off Natsu more than everything beforehand, just the thought of Gray and Juvia together.

''Sh-Shut up. I'm going now!'' Yelled Natsu, with what seemed to be anger and emberassment mixed in a same tone.

''Well, you might get mad all you want... That girly is already yours. I made sure of that.'' Said Laxus with a great devilish smile.

It took Natsu a bit to respond to that, and when he did... He said ''What do yo-you mean Laxus?''

Laxuses response was as follows, he sighed... Then facepalmed and said mockingly ''Wow, your parents must have been retarded, 'cause you sure are... Special.''

This pissed off Natsu, but he was more interested in what he had to say.

''Remember the date you had Flame-Brain?''

''Yeah, what of it Thunder-Monkey!?'' Loudly exclaimed Natsu, who had already put two and two together.

''Well, judging by your reaction you already know.'' Said a laughing Laxus.

Natsu prepared himself for an attack on Laxus, but was thrown off by the words ''Congratulations.'' coming from his mouth.

''Wait... What?'' asked Natsu who was confused.

''Oh, you didn't feel it? Guess I can't blame you.'' Answered Laxus.

''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!'' Yelled Natsu

Laxus laughed, and was ready to shock Natsu. He knew that Juvia was 'carrying' Natsu child... But didn't feel it because of her emotional preocupation... And then again, Natsu was Natsu... As fuckin' oblivious as always.

''Well, you are a dad.''

At first Natsu was like 'Ehhhhh?', but upon realising (which took some time) what was Laxus talking about... Well, the reaction was... Exceeding normality.

He had burned down the entire 500 meter radius to crisp... Including his house. Laxus escaped towards the safe-zone quickly, laughing his ass off in the process.

Natsu remained still, and then asked ''Did Juvia tell you that?''

''Nope, i sensed the change in her presence. Plus I 'helped' you guys out remember.'' Said Laxus, who was bursting from laughter in the process.

''And, don't worry. She was too busy worrying about your sorry hide... So she didn't notice.'' He continued, but was a bit more selective with his words. He didn't want to mention Gray, otherwise god knows what would happen.

Natsu was at a loss for words, for the very first time...

''So, Hot-Head... What is it going to be?'' asked Laxus, who extended his arm out. He was still holding the mission paper.

''I... I gotta speak to Juvia.''

Laxus smirked, then said ''Well, go then.''

''Don't go anywhere!'' Yelled a distinct voice.

It was Gray, behind whom was Juvia.

''What are you doing here you Stri...''

Before Natsu finished his sentence, Gray exclaimed ''Alright Laxus, didn't figure you'd be here. Let's give 'em some privacy.''

''Well, I was bored anyways. I'm off to get a drink.'' Said Laxus, who was struggling not to laugh.

The two wizards left the scene, leaving Juvia and Natsu alone for the time being.

_**CHAPTER 7 END**_

_**Alright, I've been resting my arm for the past three days. Now i am capable of writing, and will start writing and pumping out content more regularly.**_

_**And I read one of the reviews which said ''That escalated quickly.'' Well, of course it did. It has to, otherwise it wouldn't work. Navia is a crack pairing, combining two emotionally strong characters together. Natsu is extremely emotional as far as his friends go, while Juvia is the same. When you put some 'comforting' in the mix... It can only work like that.**_

_**As far as others go, thank you for the positive reviews and favourites. It encourages me to keep writing for you. Which I shall of course.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 (Final) 'Discussion and the Aftermath'**_

As the 'couple' was sitting down next to each other, both silent... Allowing the song of the wind to sing. This silence was broken however, by the question ''Why are you avoiding me Natsu-sama?''

Natsu remained silent, attempting to recompose himself. He had a thousand things to say, yet none were pretty. Juvia came closer to him, then asked another question ''Natsu-sama, do you love me?''. At this point for Juvia, it was desperation... For Natsu however, more rage.

She felt his fire, it was rising at an amazing speed... So she knew what was going to happen. ''How can I?'' mumbled Natsu, grinding his teeth in the process.

''What?''

''HOW CAN I LOVE YOU!? YOU ONLY HAVE EYES FOR THAT PERVERTED STRIPPER, DESPITE EVERYTHING HE HAS SAID TO YOU!'' Natsu yelled savagely, all the while clenching his fists.

''Bu-But he saved my life Natsu-sama, Juvia thinks he has aff...'' She was about to finish, yet Natsu interrupted. ''Oh, yeah... I love feel something towards her, so I'll tell her to piss off! LOGIC!''

Being the kid that he is, he stood up and was about to go and do the mission he took.

Erza had appeared, alongside Gray and Laxus.

Laxus pinned Natsu to the ground, while Gray just stood there and laughed at him. Erza cut his laughter short however, by slamming his head against her armor. Laxus whispered to Natsu ''Well, you're fucked now... I am leaving you two lovebirds here with Erza.''

''LAXUS! Unhand him.'' Yelled out Erza.

Laxus did what he was told, mostly because he was about to watch the scene unfold. He picked up Gray, and pretended to walk away... However, he hid on top of a tree... Right next to them.

''Stand up!'' yelled a furious Erza.

Natsu did, and at this point was scared for his life... Erza hadn't behaved like this even when someone ate her strawberry cake. As he stood up, a fist of pure metal uppercut him...

''Get up!''

Natsu didn't oblige, so he exclaimed ''Why, so you can hit me again?''

''Exactly!''

''Umm... No?'' answered Natsu.

''Oh, okay.'' Said Erza in a sweet tone.

_'Wait, what?'_ thought Natsu (and probably the reader). His confusion was cleared, when Erza elbow-dropped on top of him.

She watched him struggle, then loudly said ''You are the same as Gray, after everything you just said... How do you think SHE feels now?!''

Upon hearing this, Juvia asked ''Why is Erza-san on my side?''

''Oh, worry not... I'm not, but since you are pregnant I can't beat you up too! What were you thinking, if you are with Natsu don't go drooling over Gray... You know how this hot-head can behave. In fact, it was your fault he nearly killed himself from all the missions he was doing!''

Juvia didn't follow, as she was at a loss for words.

''So you really didn't know. Well, seeing as how you were too busy with you 'girly' drama... And this idiot didn't tell you, I can't blame you. Just by the way... Master Makarov, Laxus, Gray, Lucy and the gang... Including Gajeel know of this, but didn't tell you.''

''W-Why d'' Were the only words Juvia was able to mouth, after Erza's explanation at least.

''Because you had to figure that one out yourself. Now, Natsu!'' yelled Erza.

Natsu got up and yelled, as if he was a solider talking to his superior ''Yes ma'am!''

Erza smiled, but the words that came out weren't happy ''Behave, otherwise Happy will get a taste of a dragon.''. Natsu just gulped and nodded. Erza left, and with her so did Laxus with Gray. They were laughing their asses off, but Erza shut them up.

Now, the scene was about to unfold. For Natsu and Juvia this was a make or break situation, seeing as how their relationship had escalated quickly and was strange... At the same time that is.

For the next few minutes they were both silent, both rethinking their actions of the past. Once again it was Juvia that spoke first ''Natsu-sama, I'm sorry... I didn't kno''

She was interrupted by Natsu crying. He then spoke out ''I'm sorry Juvia, I didn't know... I'm so sorry.''

Juvia felt an unease about Natsu behaving like that, so she just lifted his head up... And then ensued the most passionate kiss of this short-term relationship. It had lasted for quite a while, mostly because of the enjoyment. Natsu was a bit shocked by Juvia taking the first step... But didn't mind it that much.

As they parted, Natsu was about to say put a finger over his lips almost instantly ''Hussh, Natsu-sama... There is no need to talk.''. Natsu didn't know what to do, so he just gave her a smile.

Happy appeared at the spot, with his usual ''YOU LIKE HEEEEEER!''. Then again, he was a child.

Natsu didn't even turn towards him, he was just looking into Juvia's eyes. He then said ''Yes, I think I do.'' With a grin on his face.

''Now then, you and Happy are a going to need a place to stay. So let's go, if you hurry... I'll cook you something.'' Said Juvia with glee.

This was enough for both Natsu and Happy, as they rushed to fill those endless pits they call stomachs. At this moment, they were all quite happy.(No pun intended.)

_***Quite Few Years Later***_

Juvia's place had gotten bigger over the years, seeing as how there were three people and a talking cat that lived there.

A familiar voice filled the air ''Igneel, lunch is ready!''.

''Coming mommy.'' Another voice chimed through the household.

The young boy, blue of hair about the age of 7 walked down the stairs. His eyes widened and he yelled ''DADDY!''

He ran towards a tall, pink haired Man and Blue haired woman. ''Now there is my boy! Did you listen to your momma Igneel?''

''Yes,yes,yes I even ate vegetables and everything.''

This put a smile the faces of Natsu and Juvia. The dramatic change in their behaviour was notable, and they had to thank Igneel for it. Natsu wasn't slacking off, rather doing missions to keep the household going. While Juvia usually opted to stay at home with Igneel. When they both had to go, either Laxus or Gajeel would come and take care of the kid... But that fortunately didn't happen to often.

They were one happy family. Little Igneel had some interesting magic, some people started reffering to him... Despite his age ''The Steam Dragon-Slayer.''. Natsu gave him the Fire Dragon's Lacrima, and Juvia taught him water magic. The kiddo joined the two, and had made his own... Rather devastating magic. At some point, he would overcome his parents. Two of the strongest wizards of Fairy Tail... That however, is a story for another time.

_**CHAPTER 8 END**_

_**So guys, I hope you liked it. Now the reason I didn't write this sooner is because of the S.T.A.L.K.E.R. fanfic that I was devising the plot for. **_

_**Just because of your support, I would like to say... If you are interested in having yourself within my new (and long Fanfic-Book). Send me a Personal Message with your bio(Doesn't have to be true, but I would prefer to make the characters realistic.)**_

_**So, there are 10 spots for your character. If you would like to be one, as I said... Send me a PM with your traits, weaknesses and life-story. (I want to be more interactive with people that follow me, unlike most writers out there.)**_


End file.
